Lucifer's Angel
by kawaii-lil-pyro
Summary: To everyone Draco is Lucifer's Angel. So what happens when he saves Hermonie Granger?


Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING TO JKR OR HP CHARACTERS. And song is by the rasmus

k-l-P: basically I herd this song and it all kinda clicked for me. Anywayz I hope you enjoy!

_Behind those eyes lies the truth  
and grief  
Behind those beautiful smiles  
I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides  
the secrets within  
The silent forces that secretly ignite  
your sins  
_

She followed him. She felt she had to. After all, he had just saved her. HER! Draco Malfoy, the great, pureblood, slythern sex god, had just saved bookworm, mudblood Hermonie Granger. But just as soon as he had saved her from one of his father's companions (a death eater) when suddenly, he was pulled up into the air and forcedly pulled down the darkened corridors, screaming all the way.

_Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel_

_  
Never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel  
_

There he was. His father stood over his limp body. He was bloodied up pretty bad, from physical as well as mental abuse. Old battle scars now opened and bleeding once again from past fights with his father. Hermonie covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. Lucius' head snapped up. Suddenly, just as Draco was, Hermonie was pulled into the room and greeted with a slap in the face. "Filthy mudblood," he muttered. He raised his wand, ready to say the worst curse of all. Hermonie looked over towards Draco. His face was contorted from the pain he was in. The pain he was in caused by helping her. She became overcome with a feeling that she couldn't explain. She raised her wand and muttered the curse before Lucius could. A jet of green light shot out of her wand and Lucius fell dead.

_  
Beyond these clouds you can  
hide all your tears  
Beyond this world you'll be safe  
from their wicked fears  
And in their hearts they fear  
your demands  
You know their minds  
won't accept you, they'll never  
understand  
_

Draco was screaming. "No more dad. Please! I'm sorry! Dad, please! Have mercy!" Hermonie tried to calm him, but this was not easy. Draco was now thrashing around. Hermonie did the only thing that she could think of. She threw herself onto him, hoping that maybe with her body weight, she could stop him from moving so much.

_  
Fly away  
fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you  
Lucifer's Angels _

You never lived  
you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel

Draco was shocked by the new weight added on to him. Out of reaction and instinct, he turned over so now the weight was under him. He looked down to see a very shocked Hermonie Granger under him. "Granger! You're-but- where is my father?"

"I-uh- he was going to kill-"

She didn't have to finish. Draco looked over to see his father's body, lifelessly laying on the ground. Overcome with joy, and without thinking, he bent down and kissed, yes he, Draco Malfoy, KISSED Hermonie Granger.

_  
On your own  
I know you can make it  
truth or bone  
I know you can shake it  
Survive alone  
I know you can take it  
ohhhohhhohhh _

Fly away  
Fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They hunt you-the Lucifer's Angel

You never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel

Draco came up slowly. What had he just done? He kissed GRANGER for god sakes! But it was good. No, not just good. It was better than any other kiss he had had before. "Sorry," he muttered as he went to get up. Hermonie grabbed his wrist. At that moment Hermonie realized that his blue-gray eyes weren't filled with hatred and coldness anymore. Draco looked down at her; for the first time realizing how incredibly beautiful she was. He leaned down slowly and kissed her full on the lips. Her lips were soft to the touch. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entry, which she allowed. She deepened the kiss even more. This was something that they both wanted. It was something that they would both get.

_  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel _

Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel

Fly away  
Fly away  
Run away  
Run away  
Hide away  
Hide away-Lucifer's Angel

k-l-p: sooooooo. Like it? Hope so. R&R plz


End file.
